Kamichama Karin Chu! Doki Doki!
by LollipopClouds
Summary: Kazune's off at his new school, but hasn't called Karin in 5 months, leaving her confused and lonely. Unfortunatly for her, she learns that Kazune was currently trapped in an unknown time by the future Jin! Time for some Goddess action! First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

My very first fanfic!

And my very first Kamichama Karin one! Here goes!

Chapter 1

KARIN'S POV

I sighed. I had already turned 16 just a little while ago, but I still didn't feel any different.

I stretched across the grass and squinted up at the sun.

It wasn't fair.

Kazune just HAD to go to another school, leaving me bored all day with know one to yell at.

Of course, there was Himeka at the house, but who in there right mind would yell at someone so sweet?

Micchi was gone with him.

Jin was on a tour in England.

I was lonely.

Frustrated, I muttered that Kazune was an idiot.

Somewhat happy that I was calling him and idiot for leaving me, I stood up to yell it at the sky.

" I HOPE YOU HEARD THAT,YOU MORON! LEAVING ME ALONE IN THIS DARK HOUSE WITH HIMEKA!"

I quiet and whirled around.

Usually, Kazune would be there behind me saying " I heard that" and yelling insults back as well, but he was too busy to even call me a " STUPID GIRL."

A couple walked by, staring at me like I was some psycho and I blushed and gathered my bag to head somewhere else.

It was only 3 pm, but everyday was boring without Kazune.

He said he would call me everyday, and he did.. for a couple of weeks,until it became calling me every 2 weeks.. and then it was once every month.

And now, I haven't heard from him in 5 months.

Had he ANY idea that I wanted to KILL him?

I jogged home to our mansion.

Had he ANY idea that life was BORING without him?

I was on the verge of tears, but I decided to ignore them.

Once I was inside the room, I flung myself on my bed and wiped my eyes.

He asked me not to cry for him when he was away, but I couldn't help it.. we'd been through a LOT together.

" Kazune..." I whimpered.

I could hardly stand this loneliness.

Trying not to cry wouldn't help and it never will.

I was thinking about going through with that plan involving me becoming a boy when Himeka opened the door and told me it was time for dinner.

5 minutes later, I found myself sitting at the dining room table, sulking.

"Karin-Chan?"

I looked up at Himeka's worried expression.

"Uh.. yeah, Himeka?"

"What's wrong? Is it about Kazune-Chan?"

I barely gave a nod. " Yeah."

"What happened?"

"He hasn't called me in 5 months and the loneliness is driving me crazy. I've never been so frustrated.."

I put my head on the table and stared down at my legs.

Maybe his phone wasn't working.

Or he was interrupted every time he thought about calling me?

Maybe he was too busy to talk to me.

Or maybe...

He just doesn't WANT to talk to me.

I'm probably a bother to him, right?

That's probably it...

I'm such an idiot!

I knew this was going to happen sooner or later! Him going to another school would tear us apart!

Was it for the best?

Am I better off without him?

Yeah.

I've been doing JUST fine without him.

It's just boring because .. because.. Himeka and I don't do anything but go to the high-school and come home and eat and do the same thing everyday!

I tried to remind myself that it had only been 5 months, but I just threw that thought aside and returned to my mixed feelings.

I missed Kazune, but he probably doesn't even care about me anymore.

Perhaps our relationship was better off with us being friends?

Or our life would have been better if Kazune WAS my brother, or something..?

No.

I don't want that.

I love him...

But...

"I'm going to bed." I stood up to go upstairs.

Himeka grabbed my arm.

"Karin-Chan, Kazune hasn't forgotten you!He couldn't have done that..."

I hadn't even thought about him "forgetting" me.

That could be it, too. I turned around to Himeka.

" Himeka-Chan, it's okay, you don't have to try and convince me.

I bet..."

My eyes began to burn as I spoke my lie.

"... I bet Kazune is just too busy trying his best, so I'll do the same until he get's back and we can catch up!"

Himeka's face brightened, believing me, I guessed, but I was found out immediately as I let my tears flow.

" Why am I crying?"

Himeka looked upset. "Karin-Chan.."

I turned and ran upstairs, ignoring Shii-Chan's worried "mew."

Alone in my room again, I cried as quiet as I could, but I wasn't one for silent crying.

When I had cried enough to make myself sleepy, I got ready for bed and turned off my lamp.

I looked on my right side, where Kazune slept the night Suzane arrived.

I missed both of my babies.

Suzane.. I wondered how he was doing in the future with my older self.

I sighed and drifted off into my dreams.

~Karin's Dream

I was in a dark room.

Or.. just space, not a room.

I looked around frantically.

"Hello?"

No answer.

" Is this a dream, cause I'm already bummed about something.

So, I hope this isn't sad, or anything.."

Suddenly, Older Me walked out with a baby in her arms.

Flushes cheeks, tiny tufts of blonde hair...

The perfect baby boy.

"This is newborn Suzane."

Older Me let me hold him.

I smiled at his weightlessness.

" Is there a reason why you're here? Is everything alright in the future?" I asked her, still looking at Suzane."

Older Me stayed quiet.

"No, Karin."

My heart skipped a beat.

Did I hear her right?

" We need your help! Kazune's in grave danger! And so is the world!"

I almost dropped the baby.

"Karasuma is back!"

I stopped .

"You're going to wake up with Suzane in your hands to guide you on your journey. Kazune's lost in time! You have to try and find him to prevent the future from happening!"

And then I woke, sweating, holding a bundle in my arms.

It was the toddler Suzane, holding a tiny clock.

It was the Chronos Clock!

The clock that could take me to any time!

Suzane woke with a start as I quickly sat up.

" Mama! You're awake!"

I nodded and hugged him.

"Mama, we have to save daddy!"

So.

Kazune WAS in trouble!

I had to save him!

" Ok, Suzane! Let's go!"

With that, Suzane transformed into Cupid, his god form.

" I AM GOD!"

I chanted, triggering my transformation.

After we were ready, I set the Chronos clock to the future.

" We'll start looking for him in the future, ok, Suzane?"

Suzane nodded and I held him tightly as the clock winded forward.

With a flash, we dissapeared.


	2. Searching

Hey! Thanks for still reading!

Man, fan fiction is awesome!

Chapter 2

"AHH!"

"Uwaaaaah!"

Suzane and I fell on a pile of leaves, and we were buried deep inside.

I looked up and around, autumn leaves flying everywhere.

"It's ..fall?"

I could tell we were DEFINITELY in another time, judging by the fact that it was almost christmas in the present.

I pulled Suzane out of the pile of leaves and stood up myself, stepping out, bumping into a tall man while doing so.

"I'm so sorry-"

The man turned around , giving me a full view of his face, and I realized that it was Michi!

But he was somewhere around .. 30 in this time.

The older Michi stared down at me, realizing that I seemed familiar, I supposed.

I blushed as he looked me up and down.

"H-hi, Michi."

Was it okay to talk to him?

This would be sort of normal, right? He would know why I was here.

Since Michi was a god, too?

We traveled through time usually.

He would understand!

"Little girl, how do you know my name?"

My eyes widened. "But M-michi, how do you not remember me? Karin?

Doesn't that name sound familiar?"

Michi frowned. " Karin? Hanazono -san? Ah.."

A grave look washed over his face and I wondered what that meant.

He remembered my last name, but something was wrong.

"Michi, did something happen here?"

Michi looked down, and I did the same.

We both fixated our eyes on a tombstone.

It was at that moment that I realized we were in a grave yard.

I looked closer at the tombstone and realized that.. right there, plain as day, was my name.

I died? At 30 years old?

"Little girl, are you the younger Hanazono – san?"

I looked back at Michi.

"Uh.. y-yeah."

Michi nodded, still looking at the tombstone.

"I have something to tell you about your death."

My heart skipped a beat .

Michi's mixed eyes bored into mine as he spoke.

" Hanazono – san, you're here to look for Kazune-kun, right?"

I nodded. "Right."

" Listen. Go back to your present time before it's too late. You'll die trying to save him. Karasuma has gotten even stronger than his last appearance. You died because you tried to save Kazune. But you can always fix the future."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. " But , Michi, Kazune has been trapped in time here ! I can't just leave him! I'm not going, I can't !"

Michi looked like he would hit me. " Don't be foolish ! Go back to your old time before Kazune ends up getting you killed!"

"MICHI! I CAN'T LEA-"

Michi, for the second time in my life, silenced me with a kiss.

Something was wrong with him!

I pulled away, gasping.

"Michi, why-"

Michi blinked, and his beautiful eyes turned to bloodred.

I backed away, grabbing Suzane, and Michi transformed into his god form.

" Don't think that Karasuma wouldn't be smart enough to put minions all across time, Hanazono-san."

I gasped as Michi( who wasn't REALLY Michi) hurled an attack in my direction.

I couldn't run, Michi would just chase me through time!

I took out my attack arrow.

"Mama! Older mama said that this might happen! Since the fake Michi- onii -tan has been cursed, you have to aim at his heart in order to return him to normal, and then we have to go search for papa!"

I nodded and aimed the arrow at Michi's heart.

Michi sensed this attack was for him and dodged, causing me to miss.

I got out another arrow and aimed again.

Fortunately for me, Michi , who would ALWAYS be clumsy, slipped on a pile of leaves, giving me a good angle to shoot him in.

I aimed again and fired.

Michi let out a loud groan before passing out and returning to normal.

This angered me.

First I had to look for Kazune in random times, but now I have to look out for cursed people as well?

I picked up Suzane and began searching around the town.

Not a trace of Kazune.

The clock chimed, letting me know that my searching time was up and it hadn't detected Kazune's ring.

Dissapointed, I let it take me to the next earlier year.

Where Kazune and I were in our late 20's.

~Wait for it~

~ NOW~

It was spring.

I stared at the happy couple just a few yards away from me.

Kazune and I, sitting on a bench in a park, looking as cute as ever.

Seeing Kazune in his grown up form made me miss him even more.

If only he were with me right now.

I teared up a little and Suzane looked up at me questioningly.

I shook my head and wiped my tears.

"I'm okay, it's fine. I just miss your daddy."

"I do, too, mama."

I picked Suzane up and waited for the clock to chime it's results of Kazune.

None.

Time to keep going.

I sighed and the lights engulfed Suzane and I again.

I missed Kazune too much to keep going.

But I knew I would soon find him... well, I hoped that Karasuma hadn't hurt him.

The thought made my stomach churn.

He wouldn't , would he?

It was still spring when we arrived.

I watched my future self play with our family in a lake.

It made my heart ache and I was tired of seeing our happiness together in the future, which just made me jealous of my future self.

So lucky.

I sighed for the 500th time.

No detection.

Let's just hope that Kazune was okay and in the next time.

~Later~

But he wasn't in the next time.

Or the year after that, or the year after that, or the next 16

years, either.

I only had 30 years to search for him!

That left me with only 8 years!

I walked along the sidewalk with Suzane, with a little less hope that he was here, when I spotted a familiar mansion .

It was Jin's father's!

I wanted to go inside, but I was unsure if Jin's father was cursed ,too.

I ran towards the door and rang the doorbell.

Maybe he'd seen Kazune walk by, or his son hiding something, possibly?

" Hello?"

The door opened for me to see 24 year old Kuga Jin.

He was SO cute!

" Hi, Jin, it's me, 16 year old Karin from the past. I 'm looking for someone.

Jin smirked. " Hello, my goddess."

He let me in the door and I sat down in a comfortable seat.

" Why would Kujyou be here?"

I blushed. " I'm really desperate right now, I just had to ask.."

Suzane looked really tense and scared of Jin, as if he knew that something was wrong..

And then it hit me.

This was an older Jin.

My future self never told me what age Jin was in the year he was holding Kazune captive..

It could be this one , RIGHT here.

I tensed up.

Kazune could be in this very house.

Jin continued to look deep into my eyes.

" Something wrong, my goddess? You seem really tense."

Older Jin reached out to me, but he was interrupted by a loud ringing.

It was my clock.

Or in otherwords, a sign that it had detected Kazune.

He was HERE.


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly took out the clock and silenced it.

What should I do?

If Jin finds out I'm suspecting him of hiding Kazune from me, won't he try and destroy me first?

"Jin-kun? I'm really thirsty.. do you have any water?"

I locked eyes with him.

He gave me a cold smile.

I guessed he was catching on.

"Sure, my goddess. Anything for you."

I let out my breath .

As soon as he turned the corner, I picked up Suzane and ran as fast as I could down the hallway, forcing open doors with both my god powers and my human powers.

Kazune had to be in here somewhere! Jin was obviously hiding something!

I could see it perfectly in his eyes.

Guilt, but trying to cover it up.

I paced back and forth, afraid of the time when Jin would come back.

This mansion was huge. Kazune could be anywhere.

If I were Jin, I thought to myself, where would I hide my rival in love?

I was about to cry out of frustration.

The basement, I guess?

I ran out of the hallway, into another one.

It looked the same as the other one.

I had to find the basement.

Suzane pointed out a particularly weird looking door that looked as if it were breathing or something.

I walked down the hallway towards it.

Kazune could be in here.

I would finally get to see him!

I reached out for the handle.

"Oh, Karin."

I whipped my head around towards the voice and found myself snatched from the door and pinned to the wall across from it.

Jin!

"Uh, Jin-kun! You really scared me." I said, as calmly as I could, to avoid showing that I was searching for Kazune.

Jin smirked. " Now, my goddess, I never wanted to scare you."

I nodded. " You and I both know that."

I gave out a nervous laugh.

Jin stared me directly in the eyes, only a few inches from my face.

I tried to soothe myself by looking behind him at the door every second I was able to peek.

"I don't want you to go into that room, Karin, that's my private room. I won't let anyone in there."

"Not even me? But I thought I was your goddess, Jin- kun." I said, trying to play along.

Jin smiled his cold and fake smile.

"Karin, what is it you want in there?"

My throat felt dry and I began to sweat buckets.

" Jin, I'm suspecting you of something, and you're hiding something else in return. Does this mean ..."

Jin laughed – a vilain's laugh.

It wasn't the laugh I once remembered my young friend to have.

I was right.

This was the CRAZY Jin!

"Finally, you figured it all out."

I gasped as he backed away and slapped me across the face, causing me to drop Suzane, who screamed.

Jin transformed into Hades- his god form and I my eyes widened as he walked over to me once again.

Great.

He was going to explain his evil plans to me while beating me to death.

"Well, Karin, you see, I decided to mess with your little life after you defeated me a couple of years ago. I figured it was unfair for you to ruin my plans and live as if you had never done anything wrong. As if I was the one who did something WRONG. What's wrong with trying to take over the world? Destroy my enemy that tried to marry you? I was just trying to do both of us a favor to prevent Kazune from ruining both of our lives."

Jin lifted me up and punched me in the stomach.

I gasped for air as he continued talking .

"Don't you see, my goddess? Kazune could never love you like I did. Like I DID."

Jin pulled out his god weapon – a sword.

He climbed on top of me and ignored Suzane's struggles to get him away from me.

I tried to push him off without success.

Kazune!

Jin aimed the sword at my heart and rose it into the air. I wiggled out of the way somehow, avoiding the stab, but taking a horribly deep gash in my left side, drawing a huge amount of blood.

He tried to stab me in the head area, and I dodged again, but getting the same result as the last attack with a huge gash in my cheek.

I cried out.

Jin seemed to enjoy this .

I managed to kick him upwards off of me and struggled away.

Jin tried to stab my leg and I successfully avoided it.

He picked me up and toss me around at the walls, making me feel physically useless unless I had my bow and arrow.

But what good was that right now?

I screamed as Jin hit my head against the wall, leaving a hole as he picked me up again and threw me again, breaking my leg this time.

I screamed a strangled scream. Choking on my own blood.

I wondered if this was too much for a GIRL to take.

I reached out for the door, noticing we were close and Jin threw me again.

I shut my eyes tight.

Realizing that I had gone through a door this time, I opened my eyes to see myself in a dark room.

It was a basement!

I looked around me to see a dark figure laying down beside me.

I crawled towards it, feeling the sharp pain of my leg, making me gasp.

Once I was close enough, I pushed the beautiful sunshine blonde out of the face of the sleeping stranger to see my long awaited lover.

Kazune.

I undid the ties on him and saved the one on his mouth for last.

I leaned in and kissed him, happy I wasn't leaving my blood to stain his beautiful and literally perfect face.

I pulled back and just lay beside him for a couple of seconds before his eyelids fluttered.

It was at that moment when I tried to sit up that I noticed a sharp pain in my ribs.

One of them was broken near my heart.

I coughed and a long stream of blood flooded out of my mouth.

It felt to horrible to even cry.

Kazune's eyes opened completely and they met mine.

At first they just stared.

And then Kazune sat up, realizing that he was free, and grabbed my shoulders, trying to sit me up, but I just screamed to let him know it was too painfull to.

"Karin! What the.. how did you get here? What happened?Oh my god, your leg's broken! You're bleeding everywhere! Who did this to you?"

His eyes filled with fury.

I smiled out how beautiful it looked.

Like waves in a peaceful ocean.

"Jin went crazy. I came here to look for you."

Kazune looked me up and down,his faced flushed with anger.

"First he kidnapps me, ties me up and throws me in here for 5 months, waiting for you and then he beats the life out of you? What in the world is wrong with that FOOL?"

I smiled.

He still cared.

I felt myself go limp and my vision blurred.

Kazune pressed his lips to mine. " Karin?"

I could just barely see him now , and then my head rolled to the side and my eyes closed.

"KARIN!"

~Awakening~

I felt an ache in my side and in my leg and slight burns in several places.

It was hard to open my eyes.

I noticed that I was in the comfort of a bed and someone was pushing the hair out of my eyes.

Suddenly, a familiar pair of lips met mine and it made me smile.

"Kazune..."

They kissed me again.

Wait a minute...

KAZUNE?

I opened my eyes.

There he was, staring down at me, tears in his eyes.

We were in my room.

"Kazune-kun? When did we.. I mean we were just.. where's the older Jin?

Are we in the present time?"

Kazune nodded and kissed my burning cheek.

"I took care of him for you, and Suzane took us home. I promise, Karin, I won't ever leave you or let him hurt you again. EVER."

I blushed and pulled him down into another kiss.

"Kazune, all I could think about when you were gone was if you had forgotten about me and .."

Kazune silenced me with his lips again.

"As if."

"Kazune.."

" I'm so sorry you had to face him alone. And all to find me."

Himeka appeared in the doorway.

"Karin-chan! You're awake!"

She gently hugged me.

Jin and Michi appeared in the doorway as well to greet me and I told them what happened.

Jin seemed super angry at his future self and promised he would never go crazy like that in the future towards me.

He had already accepted the fact that I loved Kazune .

We all laughed about Michi's older self encounter and how his clumsiness took over and helped my attack work.

I turned to Kazune and kissed him again, in front of everybody, causing him to blush.

I wasn't ashamed.

"I love you, Kazune Kujyou."

Kazune scratched behind his head , his face resembling a tomatoe.

"I love you too, Karin Hanazono."

Everyone "awwed"

I asked where Suzane was and Kazune told me he went back to his regular time to grow up.

It seemed he would be born soon in the present time, so he wouldn't be able to see us as much as we wanted him to.

That night, the stars were shining and Kazune picked me up bridal style to take me outside on the balcony.

He sat me down in his lap in a chair and I snuggled up against him.

We talked for a while until I remembered something very important.

"Kazune! You missed 5 months of school! You'll HAVE to transfer to mine NOW!"

And I couldn't help but laugh.

Kazune looked like his life was ruined .

I STILL laughed when he looked up at the sky and screamed,

"!"

~The End~


End file.
